The Lala Gift
by XAspiringWriterX
Summary: A drunk Bella persuades Jake to give her the craziest gift of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

* * *

The Lala Gift

" Bella, come on we should get home" Bella rolled her eyes " Jake, we just got here!" she whined, he laughed

" Bella, you're drunk and we got here three hours ago"

" Well, in that case" Bella giggled trying to stand up, she tripped over her foot but caught her balance just in time

" I'm okay, I'm okay. Fine, we'll go" Jake curled his hand over her waist guiding her out the bar doors

" Hey! Watch yourself mister!" she slurred grinning, he shook his head " I'd get hell for getting you this drunk, you think I'm gonna put the moves on you too? Oh no, you'd scream at me in the morning if I had a fight with your boyfriend, regardless the migraine" her feet left the ground slightly as he lifted her up over a huge stone, she giggled intoxicated

" Jake, you are soo strong" he opened the car door when they reached

" Perks of being a wolf" he laughed at her observation. She stepped in the car and waited until he reached the other side and got in slamming the door shut " I don't wanna go home" she pouted folding her arms as if she was suddenly three again

" Uh, You have to because Edward would be going crazy. And you'd regret it sooner or later" she rolled her eyes

" Edward?, Ugh! Please. The guy can go… chew on someone's neck, I wanna have some fun!" she waved her arms around over expressively.

Jake's mouth dropped " I love 'Drunk Bella'" he chuckled, she sighed as they started to drive away.

He looked at her staring out the window, her lashes heavy and her eyelids half shut. " We should go to Vegas" Jake snorted

" The crazy ideas begin. No Bella I'm taking you home" Bella let out a frustrated noise

" I can't go home to…**that**! I need excitement, he always look so tortured and I know, I know him being from the 1930's being turned and him killing people hurts him, I get it, I feel- but after a while …it gets kinda old" Jake raised his brows at her

" I know I'm being a bitch right now, but anywayyy. This is where you come in Jake! To whisk me away to Vegas so I could have the time of my life and I can go back and stay miserable knowing what happened!" she explained excitedly turning to face him with a big grin.

Jake didn't know if this was just because she was drunk, but he was told being drunk loosens up your inhibitions and it felt like she was crying out for help

" I dunno, Bells-"

" It'll be our little secret! Please, please pleeeease!" she clasped her hands as if in prayer mode begging him. He laughed

" I can't believe this- but I feel crazy tonight, okay fine. We need money though to book **flights**-" he was interrupted by her cheers

" Oh Jacob Black!, I love you!" she leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips, he swerved the car and pulled away " Bella!" she giggled

" Oops" he grinned at her, if only she knew what that kiss did to him.

* * *

" Shhh" Bella giggled quietly while her and Jacob walked in his dark room " I save money under my bed. We'll be able to get a cheap flight, but I need internet" Bella jumped quietly " Ooh Ooh! I have internet on my cell" he grinned his white teeth still seen in the darkness. She fumbled with the phone and handed it to him, he chuckled at the crazy plan they were about to go through with.

" Jaake!" Bella moaned quietly " Why did you have to park a mile away from your house?" Jake rolled his eyes with a smile

" Bella, I had to park a little further away, Billy would hear us. And anyway we're almost there" she folded her arms dragging her feet

" Are we there yet?" she mumbled, she suddenly bumped into a solid object and fell backwards. Jake leaned over and caught her in time, she stared up at him

" Are you alright?" he asked looking her over concerned, she nodded blankly " Wow…" she breathed. He furrowed his brows confused

" What?" Bella shook her head like if she just realised something " I just realised…you" he helped her up to balance on her feet " Huh?" she laughed " Looking at me like that" he helped her to the car " I really think we should get you home"

" No!" he shushed her immediately. She mouthed a sorry before rushing into the car, she never did seem to notice the way Jake looked at her. She didn't know if it was the alcohol blinding her eyes, but she swore she saw it.

" Thanks, Jake. This is the best, best, best pre-marriage gift!" she quickly clasped her hands over her mouth, she stole a glance at Jake.

His eyes were fixed on the road, she didn't know if he really was looking on the road.

She saw him swallow before he answered " It's okay…" she felt like slapping herself _Way to go, Bells_ she looked out the window

" So where are we going?" he looked at her briefly

" Airport" she fidgeted the excitement returning " To…" he chuckled

" Vegas" she squealed and looked at his incredulous expression

" I'm not that drunk, I think I'm getting sober" he laughed at her

" Bells, you just kissed me no more than twenty minutes ago" she shrugged " In the heat of the moment" she mumbled.

" We're here" her eyes widened and she looked around dramatically " Jake, how fast do you drive?" she opened her door and looked at the crowd of people rushing into the building.

Jake shrugged with a grin and walked around to the other side, he took her hand leading her out of the car.

" What about your car, crazy?" he walked toward to the building

" Speak for yourself, who cares about it?" she jogged to catch up with him and broke out into a run

" Last one there's a rotten egg!" she yelled running in careless zigzags, he caught her up easily

" I'll just carry you, since you're so slow" he bent down under her and held her legs lifting her up into a piggy back. She laughed

" Vegaaas, here we come!" Bella yelled. She was truly excited for the both of them because her fun wasn't going to end. Not yet. She cheered while people eyed them, some amused and some sceptical.

Many just saw them as a teenage couple just having fun, being naive and falling in love.

* * *

Should I continue? Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews, I actually didn't think anyone would like it, Oh and this chapter is dedicated to you and especially to an excited reviewer Anna Zee, laughed my ass off at the...hyperness :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sadly...

* * *

Chapter 2, Leonardo Dicaprio Saved My Life

"Oh my God, I can't believe this- we should go back" Jacob panicked, he suddenly realised just how crazy what they're plan was when he approached the huge white plane. Bella suddenly jumped and grabbed his arm "No Jake, don't do this to me!" she whined, he shook his head

"Bella, you're not thinking straight" she scoffed at his excuse

"I am!, and if you don't get on this plane with me, I'm going alone and so help me God I will...tell everyone on the plane that YOU'RE the guy who left me to go on my honeymoon by myself! And for the love of God, you are a man! Grit your teeth and get over it, although you probably won't be gritting your teeth because we're gonna have a real good time okay?" Jake stared at her for a while before giving her a tiny smug grin

"You finished?" Bella suddenly realised she was panting, out of breath from her speech, she took a quick look around embarrassed "No!, and I'll also tell you're pack...okay I'm done- lets go" her confidence fell at Jake's wide smile turning in chuckles

" Yes, Miss Swan. I won't ever do it again" she snorted before bumping into a member of security, she was almost knocked off her feet but the guard held on to her waist to stop her from falling. She immediately swatted his hands away from her sensitive area, not realising who he was

"Hey, hey! I don't like perverts. You better watch yourself! I got a **big, huge**, mucsley dude with me and he'd fuck you up!" Jake rushed over to the guard who looked like he was about to make an arrest, he still heard Bella babbling about how she should kick his ass instead

"Bella! - Shut up" she whirled around "Jacob! You won't believe this guy, he's been touching me"

"M'am, I was simply saving you from falling; I do not see what's the problem. But if you carry on, there will be a problem" Jake sighed

"They'll be no need for that, sir" Jake quickly turned to look at her

"Bella. He works here, security? Ring any bells?" Bella froze for a moment shocked at her behaviour and cluelessness and let out an

"Ohhhhhhhh" she smacked her forehead "Right, um, sorry?" the man shook his head at her "Have you been drinking? I can smell it on you and that probably explains you're idiotic outburst" she and Jake looked at each other

"I'm afraid I can't allow you on the plane in this state" Jake stepped in "She isn't drunk, we went into a bar so she could use the lavatory and she just got the smell on her" the guard raised a brow disbelievingly "Really? It's on her breath" Jake froze stuck in thought, Bella said the word before even thinking it through

"Mouthwash" both Jake and the Guard looked at her with confused gazes "I had this bad taste in my mouth, beets- they taste...Bleh!" she forced out a laugh hoping the guard didn't see through her "So I used a drink to take the taste out" the guard didn't seem sure while Jake gave her a What-the-fuck? look.

The guard's attention was suddenly focused on two men who seemed to be starting trouble

"I'll be back" he walked quickly to the two men and used his threatening pose to quiet them down

"Jake, I don't wanna go back, I mean what if I saw Leonardo Dicaprio on that plane? I could be famous" Bella moaned keeping her eyes on the guard "Run" Jake said simply

"What?" Bella couldn't believe he was actually following her lead and doing what it takes

"Run! The plane's about to take off!" he said breaking out into run, he took her hand and sped up " Wait!" he waved at an attendant who motioned with his hands for them to hurry up

" Hey!" Bella heard the guard's voice in the distance. The attendant led them to their seats

"Did he need something from you two?" Bella shook her head "Naw, he was from my friend's AA meeting, I went along simply for free food and next thing you know- he falls in love with me!" she shrugged at the attendant, the attendant chuckled

"Okay?"

"You got any food here? I'm starving!" Bella asked bouncing excitedly in her seat "Yes, I'll just be back with snacks to hand out" Jake looked at her " Relax, Wolfy. We're fine, we're gonna be just fine" he sighed "I'm surprised fortune teller hadn't caught up with us" Bella stopped breathing " Oh shit".

" On the contrary, I have" they heard Alice's soft musical tone behind them, they slowly turned around to face her, she didn't look very happy at all.

" Oh, great" Alice glared at Jake " You are so dead, Jacob Black" Jake shot a repelled look at her

" Nooo, **You're** dead. I'm breathing, you're not- I have a heart beating inside of me, you don't- I think we know who's really dead here" Bella sighed

" No one's dead, and this was my idea Alice, you probably didn't even know Jacob was with me" Alice scoffed

" Who else would take you to a scruffy bar?" Jake looked away " Will you just get out of here?" Bella pleaded, Alice gave her an expression mixed with shock and confusion, but it soon went back to anger as smelt the air " You've been drinking, you're drunk! Jacob I cannot believe that you would-" Bella cut her off

" Shut up! Just be quiet, Jacob is doing this for me, so what if I'm a little..tipsy, Jake is giving me an opportunity here and I'm taking it" Alice leaned back in her seat disbelievingly

" This a flight to Vegas. What are you gonna do there exactly?" Bella shrugged

" Have a good time, see the sights, drink some champagne-" "See Leonardo Dicaprio" Jake chimed in, Bella nodded in agreement with a chuckle. Alice sighed "this is impossible" Jake pursed his lips

" Not really, Leonardo Dicaprio seems like a person who loves to party"

" No!" Alice growled

" No, Alice. I see what he's saying, he's always wearing those fitted suits and I think when he unwinds he just undoes his tie and lets loose" Bella grinned

" What are we talking about?" Alice asked frustrated, " Leonardo Dicaprio, a good actor" Jake replied

" Oh, yeah- so good. He'd get it. He'd so get it" Bella chimed in.

" Why the fuck are we talking about Leonardo Dicaprio?" Alice asked confused

" Why?, don't you like him?" Jake asked picking up a newspaper from his seat

" Everyone loves Leonardo Dicaprio!" Bella said in shock " Yeah, who wouldn't? Why don't you like him?" Jake and Bella turned their heads to a middle aged redhead woman staring at Alice in shock. " No! No!, I never said that, I like him too, he was particularly good in Incep- Oh just stop it, stop it!" Bella and Jake gave her an amused look

" Bella, are you coming home or not?" Bella pretended t think for a long moment "Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm" she dragged out, while Alice rolled her eyes " Not!" she said before turning around and giggling excitedly in her seat

" Well, in that case, I guess I have to follow your every move to ensure your safety, I can't trust you alone with this mutt" Bella rubbed Jake's shoulder glaring at Alice

" Do you mind? That's my husband you're talking to!" Bella said as loudly as she could

" You two got married?, aww cutest couple ever" they glanced back at the redhead " Here, my ex sent me a fruit basket with some other stuff I don't want from him. Take it, a stranger wedding gift" Jake looked at Bella, who winked at him " Thank you, that's very kind of you".

"Newlyweds?" the flight attendant came back with snacks in her hands, Bella nodded with a wide grin

" I'll get, the champagne" the attendant went back with a smile." Life's sweet, hubby" Bella said rubbing her head affectionately on Jake's shoulder, Jake sighed inwardly while the read head eyed them adoringly. Alice sat back gritting her teeth and picked up a paper beside her in an empty seat, she screwed up her face at the front cover.

" This is all your fault" she mumbled at the smiling picture of Leonardo Dicaprio at his movie premier.

* * *

I promise you the next chapter will be a little bit longer :)


	3. Chapter 3

Conversations & A Black Minister

Note: Sorry for the wait! & About the crazy story-line, Lmfao, just go with it! :)

* * *

Bella rolled over to her side and mumbled "Of course, I'm single, Leo" Jake glanced at her with a small smile.

The plane was silent apart from the light snores coming from a couple of people. Jake slowly took the packet of peanuts a sleeping Bella was once munching on out of her hand. She moved around a little before letting him take the pack away from her.

He noted the way her cheeks puffed up occasionally, and the wiggling of her cute pert nose. He couldn't believe the stunt she pulled, telling everyone they were married.

But he didn't mind.

He'd be fooling himself if he told himself he did.

He was not looking forward to the morning, now that she was sleeping off the alcohol not only will she have a excruciating headache but a full panic attack at the sight of a new surrounding that is nowhere near Forks. He frowned, he wanted to stay with her, but he knew if it wasn't for her being 'a little tipsy' she would have never dragged him to Vegas.

It's so 'Un-Bella', he sighed softly.

" Give up, Jacob Black" Jake didn't look back at Alice's mocking tone "Do you mind not calling me that?, it's Jake- no, you know what? Not even that, you don't deserve to call me that" he gave her a quick glance, she was sitting back resting her head on a pillow smirking in the dark "Truth hurts? She loves Edward".

" Yeah, well, she loves me too" Jake snapped back.

Alice looked away for a moment and then looked at Bella "So?, we both know who she loves more" Jake looked taken aback for a moment "So you admit it?" Alice didn't say anything "In the morning, I want you to tell Bella we're going back" Jake shrugged "She'd be sober by then, of course she'd wanna go home".

Alice sighed "It's not just the drink, I can tell she really needed to get away from Forks and..." Jake stared at her in the dark waiting for her to finish, she knew Edward had barely allowed her to spend a night out with Jacob, it was partially for her security and to do with his suspicions of the two "Everything" she said quietly.

He took another glance of Bella's face, she seemed peaceful and unstressed "Well she's fine now, Vegas isn't very relaxing- it was just a drunk moment" he could see Alice shaking her head in the darkness.

"Is it cause she told everyone she was expecting?" Jake questioned, Alice cracked a grin at the memory, almost everyone on the flight had gathered round to listen to their romantic story of how they became engaged "No, just persuade her tomorrow".

"I've tried"

Alice scoffed " **When** she's sober, you can't fool me, Jake"

"Now, what did I say about names?"

She continued "You want her so bad" she said with a teasing smile.

"I also wanna be a billionaire so bad too"

" That'd you'd do this, go to Vegas alone with her and have your chance".

"Fine!" he whispered in a shout " But, you have to do something for me".

Alice raised a brow before quietly freaking out " Hell no!, Edward has read your pack of wolves minds- it's not gonna happen" Jake shot her an incredulous look " Whoa, we're getting waaay too ahead of ourselves- what are you talking about?"

Alice shifted "Nothing" he chuckled, she rolled her eyes " What's the conditions?" he grinned "If you actually admit to me AND Bella, because I gotta have a witness, just how good looking you think I am" Alice looked at him for a moment before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

Jake rolled his eyes "Shh!" they both looked around expecting to see a person who made the sound "You'll have a better chance of meeting Ian Somerhalder" Alice sneered.

Jake suddenly felt Bella roll over a couple of times " So be it then" he whispered quickly with a smirk.

"Ian Somerhalder?" Bella rubbed her eyes and suddenly massaged her forehead "Ah!" Jake rubbed her shoulder "Go back to sleep, you need it" she rested her head on a pillow shutting her eyes again " What about, Ian?" she asked.

Jake eyed Alice who looked away from him "I just had a feeling we'd have a good chance of meeting him"

Bella grinned still with her eyes shut and shook her head "Jake, you're getting me excited. Shuuut uup" she said in sing song voice.

He chuckled softly, Alice snorted "That Alice?" Bella asked Jake, Jake looked at Alice with a smirk "We were just talking, turns out Jasper's leaving her sexually deprived" Alice leaned forward dangerously while Bella exploded into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, Jake leave her alone" she said still grinning.

"She's been coming on to me, Bella. I'm scared" he smirked at Alice, who shut her eyes and counted "1...2...3" Bella's giggles could still be heard, she punched Jake softly "You're so mean".

He shrugged "Not as mean as you" she began to snore softly before Jake could add anymore.

"You're doing what I ask, Black" Alice said after awhile "Or you'll do what?" she glared at him, her liquid honey eyes froze, she opened her mouth to say something but Jake beat her to it "I'm tired, just shut up and eat your Oreos...if you can" he sat back in his chair and slowly shut his eyes.

"I'll try not to smother you with a pillow in your sleep" Alice threw back, Jake ignored her snarky comment and let the sleep take over his body.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Bella screeched, everyone on the plane looked at Bella who had murder in her eyes.

Jake sighed sleepily "Bella, it's not such a good idea for you to shout with a headache. At six in the morning" she stamped her feet repeatedly " You don't get it! How could you let this happen?".

His eyes widened "Me?" she nodded giving him a 'duh' look "I was drunk; you shouldn't let me do this stupid shit!" Jake rolled his eyes, she suddenly jumped on him.

"It's MY iPod, Jake! I can't live without it! It has all the best shit on it, I need it for this trip and you'll be very sorry if that dumb redhead doesn't give it back!" her face was close to him, he could feel her warm breath on his face and it took all his will power to not grab her face and kiss her senseless to shut her up.

"She'll bring it back, she said before we land" he said chilled.

Bella inched a little closer "She better" she whispered, she got off him and sat back in her seat tapping her fingers impatiently on the windows.

She shot angry glances at Jake occasionally, who shot back at her his I-don't-give-a-fuck look.

"This is nice" Alice said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Alice"

"Suck my donk" they said in unison.

Jake looked over at Bella confused "Donk?" he held his laughter in, she couldn't help but smile.

"Stop it!, I'm trying to be mad and I can't when you're making me laugh!" he laughed, while she shrugged "It's a slang...from England. Shut up!"

* * *

"Thanks" Alice said after exchanging money with a cabbie driver, she went to join Bella and Jake who stared at the huge hotel in front of them.

Jake looked at Bella "I was gonna book a...motel" Bella giggled shaking her head "A motel?" Alice said disgusted, Bella took Alice and Jake's hand and ran into the hotel "**Now**, I'm happy".

"We are here to book a room for three?" Alice said smoothly to the receptionist "Whoa, wait a minute- I thought you came here to help, not bunk with us?" Bella asked, Alice sighed and looked at Jake who shrugged.

Bella looked at them "What?"

"You kinda said-"

Jake interrupted Alice "Noo, she did not say anything. She's staying with us to 'ensure' your 'safety'- in other words she's afraid we're gonna have sex...wild sex..." he grinned to himself at the thought, they stared at him.

"Um, and she's here to make sure that it won't happen".

Bella eyed him suspiciously.

Jake quickly looked at Alice, trying to get out of the centre of attention "Alice, how dare you?" he said with a small smirk hoping Bella wouldn't notice.

"Exactly! Jake and I are friends-the thought has NEVER crossed our minds- I mean, just because he's a guy?, God, you're worst than that Korean Mom from The Gilmore Girls".

Alice stared speechless "I don't know what you're talking about, its nothing to do with that"

"Oh yeah? Well prove it. Let me and Bella stay in our own hotel- this one!" Jake chimed in.

"Thought you could out smart us, well we got the good hotel!" he added quickly.

Bella nodded crossing her arms and looked at the receptionist "A room for us please, Bella Swan and Jacob Black" the woman eyed Jake up and down, biting her lip "Oh no dear, you're gonna have sex with him".

Bella's smile fell "If you don't mind, this is a private situation between three people who just happens to be talking about in front of you".

Bella had to rethink her sentence.

The woman lifted her hands up "Hey, I'm just saying someone's gonna have sex with him by the end of your stay and if it's not you..." Jake flashed a smile at the woman who seemed to be in trance.

Bella rolled her eyes "Just find us a room".

"Already have, follow me" the three followed the woman into the elevator.

"Papa,papa-raziii" Bella bopped along to the music, the doors opened and they were greeted with a great golden door.

"This is your suite, enjoy" she handed the keys to Jake and left swaying her hips.

"Okay, stay away from that woman" Bella ordered.

Jake opened the door grinning and all three faces were instantly filled with awe " This... is... HUGE!" Bella shouted staring at the balcony.

"How much am I paying for this?" Jake said looking around in the massive room.

" Oh my God, they got silky purple curtains-okay I officially know how it feels like to be a queen" Alice stared around blankly.

Jake escorted her to the door "Well, bye-bye Alice- you know my fax number right?" he said shutting the door on a still dumbstruck Alice.

He looked back to see Bella jumping on a gorgeous red sheeted bed on the far side of the suite "I'm king of the world!".

He chuckled "Alright, first order of business, room service" she squealed as he ran to join her.

* * *

"Yep?" Jake opened the door and shot a confused look at the woman standing in front of him.

"Bella and Andrew Zass?" Jake didn't say anything confused.

"My brother married you today, reverend Bloom" realisation dawned on Jake- him and Bella was put in someone else's suite.

At the risk of being found out he went along with it "Um, yeah. Course I remember" the dark skinned woman had a frown on her face.

"Your wife left her ring on one of the tables" Jake hesitantly took the white gold band from her "Oh".

"Now, I hope this marriage wasn't a big joke, or else y'all are goin' to hell".

"We even got champagne! Free champagne...Who is it?" Bella appeared at the door.

"Hey, honey. It's one of the reverends. Her sister **married** us today" it was a short moment before Bella immediately knew what was going on "Oh..." was all she could say.

"You left your ring, an accident I'm sure" Jake handed the ring to Bella, "Oh, yeah. It was so precious I didn't want to lose it while we danced" the reverend looked at Bella.

"Mmhmm" she eyed them doubtfully before flouncing away.

" Are you even a real pastor? I love my husband very much!" Bella called after her, while Jake dragged her in. Jake slammed the door shut " That receptionist, I knew she had a thing for me. But this is wrong...we could get caught".

Bella sighed "Suck it up! From now on you're gonna flirt your ass off with her in any way possible because she is my new best friend!" she grinned. "Huh, we got the honeymoon suite" Bella rolled her eyes "Just shut up and dance!" she twirled taking his hand giggling.

He stopped her for a moment to put the ring on her finger "I now pronounce you as " Bella's mouth dropped "Bella Zass?".

Jake exploded into a uncontrollable fit of laughter "Actually, its Bella's Ass" she laughed disbelievingly.

Their heads turn to a knock on the door "I bet you five bucks it's our limo driver" Jake shook his head as he answered the door, his face fell instantly.

"Jake! Are you insane or what?" Jared shrugged at him waiting for an answer.

He stared at Embry, Seth and Paul who all had the you're-in-trouble grin on their faces.

Bella appeared at the door looking at Jake then at the visitors.

She almost died of shock.

A moment passed before she spoke up "Can you guys please kill us later? We're starving" Bella pleaded.

"McDonalds it is" Jared beamed.


End file.
